Ho endevinaràs!
by LilaSnape
Summary: Hi havia pensat moltes vegades. En excés, si és que havia de fer alguna mena de confessió. Però darrerament i amb força traça gairebé havia après a ignorar el propi instint... Quatre segles han separat en Jack i l'Elizabeth. Què passarà quan la vida els retrobi? [Fic amb immortalitat]


Hola! Aquest escrit acaba de néixer fa una estona. I es mereix un **disclaimer** com tot bon fic que corri per aquestes contrades – per fanfiction, vaja... Una vegada més hi ha un món fantàstic que no em pertany a mi i, aquest cop, es tracta de Jack Sparrow i Pirates del Carib.

De l'estranya combinació d'en Jack, l'Elizabeth i una cançó de Brams (la banda de Berga), aquest text neix ara i aquí com una història d'un parell de capítols... :). Però qui sap, algun dia en podria tenir uns quants més...

Ah! I sí, en l'escrit, pot haver-hi influït haver vist El Turista, amb Johnny Depp i Venècia, en les últimes hores... També he recuperat quelcom de la Keira de Last Night :).

* * *

**Ho endevinaràs!**

Hi havia pensat moltes vegades. En excés, si és que havia de fer alguna mena de confessió. Però darrerament i amb força traça gairebé havia après a ignorar el propi instint.

Al cap i a la fi, el món havia canviat molt... massa des de que el seu nom havia estat Jack...

Va fer picar dos dels seus dits contra una fusta, permetent-se rumiar-ho un cop més.

Com a _vell_ home sense port, ell havia vist també ja passar el temps de forma incomptablement llarga des de la _seva_ darrera trobada. '_Ella_... i ell. ¿Quant temps feia que no es veien?'.

Feia molt, una eternitat, que no es molestava a mirar amb detall un calendari.

_Gairebé la recordava vestida d'aquella manera que ja no s'estilava, amb el cabell recollit després d'absurdes dècades d'espera que ella no havia triat... Amb la mirada brillant i desangelada per haver patit tant._

_Ella l'havia matat primer... però ell hagués fet el que fos per no veure-la en aquell lamentable estat. 'Encadenada a la vida, a aquella vida, sense haver-ho triat abans...'. _

Tot plegat havia estat un accident.

Des de que la coneixia, però, els accidents no havien deixat de ser part de les seves vides. Fins i tot amb més freqüència del que a en Jack li semblava corrent per a un pirata.

'_Amb prou feines recordava el motiu pel qual havia fet cas al que li marcava la seva estúpida brúixola després de tot'. _

Va somriure per vici. 'No sabia mai fins a quin punt es castigava recordant tot allò... El que havia passat a la seva vida _durant i després_ del seu antic jo pirata; la manera com _ella_ l'havia marcat...'.

– _Acabaràs tornant-me a buscar, tresor –. Li ho havia dit, sí. A la sortida del lloc que els havia ofert aquella vida perenne: – Malgrat tu mateixa. Quan el teu desig de llibertat sigui més fort... _

Però no, no havia estat exactament així com l'encara noia havia actuat...

'Era quasi irònic saber que al final no havia estat ni el cor de Davy Jones ni l'aigua d'una font fantàstica, tan llegendària com sobrevalorada, el que havia acabat per donar-li la tan desitjada immortalitat'.

_Si hagués sabut com era ser immortal... 'Si viure eternament li hagués importat tan poc com quan havia navegat en aigües estranyes – amb d'altres que no eren __ella__ – per, de fet, aconseguir-ho...'._

La font de l'eterna joventut havia resultat [comptats mesos abans _d'aquella_ penúltima i estranya _col·lisió_ amb el seu particular _i _estilitzat malson] ser poc més que una anècdota de la qual, lamentablement, no havia aconseguit treure cap mena de profit real... 'I el joc amb...', va intentar concentrar-se un instant. 'Era curiós: N'havia oblidat el nom... i el que fos que l'hagués dut fins tota aquella història en aquell moment'. Hi havia coses que no oblidava pas amb tanta facilitat... Per complet infortuni seu.

Va corbar els llavis en una molt peculiar ganyota, preguntant-s'ho llavors en un murmuri: – Com... – va mirar-se les ungles d'aquelles mans que, una remota vegada, havien estat força més ennegrides que ara pel sol i la brutícia del mar – Com redimonis es deia...? – va fer tot sol – Ah, sí... sí... clar... – Els seus ulls foscos van il·luminar-se tot seguit, amb un gest divertit d'assentiment en caure en el nom que buscava en algun racó perdut de la ment: – Angèlica... es deia Angèlica – Va continuar. – Però no... no volia referir-me a això – va afegir nerviós per se, sense donar-se treva enmig d'un ve i va de pensaments confusos. 'El joc amb l'Angèlica havia estat, per dir-ne d'alguna manera, distret... però no havia apagat aquella veu interior que ja en aquells temps havia començat a menjar-se'l per dins...'.

Tota aquella història de la filla d'en Barbanegra i la font de l'eterna joventut, no havia apagat la seva creixent inquietud per la maleïda dona que sí li havia robat el cor... la dona que no havia dubtat tampoc en assassinar-lo amb un petó no gaires anys abans d'aquell refotut i irreversible moment del passat, a ell que havia estat el gran capità Jack Sparrow... aleshores.

'L'Elizabeth'. Va torçar el gest en pronunciar-ne mentalment el nom.

'Lizzie...'.

Sí, definitivament devia ser el record d'aquella criatura del diable, i l'emoció que en ell despertava, el que llavors l'havia empès a desempolsar la seva brúixola i buscar-la després de cinc anys de no saber-ne res, cinc anys des d'aquell seu viatge a la fi del món. 'Havia de ser ella mateixa i els seus sentiments absurds, el motiu que l'havia dut a desencadenar tot aquell incident desafortunat'. O potser era més el fet de, en el fons, continuar aspirant a la immortalitat... De fer-ho amb més entusiasme si l'aventura per assolir-ho valia la pena.

– _Per què el que importa no és el destí... si no el viatge... – Havia profetitzat un cop. _

'I al cap i a la fi, de seguida que havia sentit a parlar d'aquella cova perduda a l'est de Xangai havia sabut que necessitava una bona tripulació i un segon de bord digne de les circumstàncies...'.

Havia estat després que un accident els havia deixat atrapats en el temps. A ell que havia anat allà buscant la immortalitat... però també a ella que no ho havia demanat. De propina a en Joshamee Gibbs i tot.

– _Si en uns mesos més no hem trobat aquest lloc que et dic, deixaré que tornis aquí a esperar eternament el nostre amic Will... – Li havia fet una reverència teatral en intentar convèncer-la de fer aquell viatge, dient-se tossudament a si mateix que en realitat ella no volia fer cap altra cosa al món: – No pretenc trencar tan bonica i submisa història, tresor... Només faltaria! –._ I a continuació _sí_ li havia fet broma. 'No sense certa ironia mal continguda... davant la sorpresa coberta d'escepticisme que l'Elizabeth li havia mostrat...'.

Perquè era una autèntica pirata, ell l'havia fet reina.

Ella estimava la llibertat. I el mar.

I en Jack creia fermament que, en un lloc perdut com aquell, la noia només podia haver-hi estat esperant _secretament_ l'oportunitat que ell li brindava en aquell instant... 'Malgrat el seu nou posat resignat i la cabana polsosa on es volia fer creure que passaria la resta dels seus dies...'.

No hi havia res suficientment important que pogués deturar-lo de proposar-li que s'unís a la seva expedició. Res, excepte l'orgull, podia impedir que ella acceptés. 'Ni tan sols un nen petit'. Ni tan sols aquell marrec que l'Elizabeth duia en braços... 'Aquell fill... que només podia ser d'un home al món'. D'en Will Turner.

'Així que al cap i a la fi no era un eunuc...'. Va pensar-ho sobtadament, sense que la reflexió li fes tanta gràcia com havia suposat que li faria un moment abans. S'havia sentit estrany davant aquella nova realitat. 'Confós però no aliè a la dona que tenia davant...'.

Era probable que hagués deixat anar alguna que altra barbaritat per dissimular la circumstancial incomoditat. Però ara mateix, èpoques senceres després, tampoc aconseguia recordar ja amb prou detall les seves paraules; ni què havia estat exactament el que l'havia empès a ella a empassar-se el seny, i seguir-lo...

Potser alguna cosa com acostar-hi el rostre més enllà del que li recomanaven el records de la seva mort davant del Kraken, desafiar-la amb la mirada sense tocar-la i parlar: _– Tu mateixa, tresor. Pots seguir compadint-te de tu mateixa aquí... _

Potser...

'Tampoc li podia importar ja massa com havia anat, ¿no?'. No hores d'ara...

Ell no era el mateix a aquelles alçades: Havia plogut molt al món.

'No es podia pas seguir sent el mateix quatre segles després...'. Però de la mateixa manera que aleshores havia sabut – des del principi – que ella volia viure aquella aventura... també havia intuït que s'hi negaria fins que ell fes o digués alguna cosa suficientment absurda per persuadir-la... 'O per fer com si la convencés quan ella – en realitat – ja estava suficientment convençuda sense la seva, perquè no dir-ho, oblidada i probable brillant intervenció'.

Ara no recordava exactament, doncs, en quin punt de la seva guerra dialèctica – perquè segur que ella l'havia respost altiva i desdenyosa – l'Elizabeth havia cedit... 'Però sí sabia que ella havia estat desitjant fer-ho d'inici'.

Tan fàcil i convuls com havia estat tot entre ells des de que ell una vegada l'havia tret literalment del fons del mar. 'Des de que també en secret ell havia començat a demanar a l'atzar una darrera penyora. Encara que fos de passada'. L'havia volgut _a ella _fins i tot abans de ser mínimament capaç d'adonar-se d'aquell delit.

'No sabia mai si dient-ho podia realment macar el desig'. Les seves mans van trobar-se una amb l'altre per agafar el poc equipatge que duia amb ell...

... Taral·lejant com si res una tonada estrangera que havia aconseguit aprendre en el propi idioma feia tan sols uns mesos. 'En comprendre que, de no pretendre ser només ficció, ben podria haver estat parlant d'ell... i d'ella'.

Seguia caminant pels carrers solitaris d'aquella Venècia que ara adorava. 'S'havia traslladat al vell continent de seguida que el món havia començat a canviar...'. Allà, en particular a Venècia, encara hi trobava carrers a través dels quals es podia continuar imaginant al si mateix del segle XVII, al si mateix de Port Royal, Tortuga i la Perla Negra.

La vida l'havia tret d'un mar que enyorava i que, de tant en tant, encara buscava. La vida l'havia fet prescindir de les rastes, el mocador vermell al cap i els ornaments de la barba i la cabellera, però s'entossudia a dur quelcom de pèl a la cara i els cabells foscos i deixats estar, fins a la clavícula de feia un parell de dècades. 'Abans els havia arribat a dur realment llargs... i també curts quan l'havien rapat en una de les guerres que havia assolat l'anterior segle'.

Qui li hagués dit a ell que seria soldat de la Primera Guerra Mundial després que entabanador i pirata... i venedor ambulant pretesament zíngar abans que viatger sense rumb. Havia acumulat prou tresors al llarg dels primers tres segles d'immortalitat com per no haver de preocupar-se ara per res més que per viure en majúscules; com a mínim encara li quedaven diners i possessions pels propers cinquanta anys... 'I tot i així planejava marxar un temps cap al sud, a l'Àfrica, on encara hi havia algun vaixell pirata als mars... on els que es feien dir així no trastejaven màquines endimoniades ni passaven substàncies al·lucinògenes entre països... on a vegades el mot _pirata_ encara tenia sentit'.

Les costes de Somàlia havien de ser el seu pròxim destí. 'Després'. Després d'aquella data que havia fet veure que no esperava durant quasi quatre-cents anys...

Va intentar seguir-ho ignorant de moment. Fent-ho veure.

Pretenia gaudir de Venècia una vegada més, es deia. 'Itàlia'. No s'havia pogut queixar mai de les dones d'aquell país... ni de la rapidesa amb què encara les sabia fer caure als seus encants. Va mirar-se els anells que encara li omplien una mà... 'Tindria ànima pirata fins el dia que es morís... si és que això era ja possible...'. Un cop viscudes durant dècades, la joventut i la immortalitat... havien deixat de ser desitjades i eren més que res una farragosa càrrega que arrossegava.

'Havia trigat dos segles a entendre del tot el dolor de l'Elizabeth...'. I dos segles més a comprendre que havia merescut el seu odi i també el progressiu allunyament d'en Gibbs. Cap dels dos havia demanat la fatal maledicció de no poder morir al seu temps... de veure el món canviar i els seus abandonar-lo.

'I ambdós, el seu contramestre inclòs, havien rebut el pes d'aquell malnomenat _do_'.

Ni la maledicció de l'Holandès Errant, la que aferrava en Will Turner a aquell vaixell, havia durat tant com les seves vides... per això, finalment, l'Elizabeth també havia perdut el seu _intermitent_ espòs...

Gairebé 150 anys després de veure morir el seu fill de vell.

'Ella, enfurismada, n'havia culpat exclusivament a en Jack, a l'inefable i encantador capità Sparrow... i aquest, que ja no es feia dir Jack, no podia dir pas que tot allò que havia passat dins d'aquella cova no hagués estat culpa seva'. La immortalitat, en perspectiva, no havia estat un premi per a cap d'ells.

Tampoc la joventut física.

– _Vaig treballar a Tatooine, a la taverna, i amb Napoleó i Gengis Khan he jugat al Risk_ – va seguir amb la cantarella estranya – _He vist sortir de l'ou la guita boja i vaig trobar l'espardenya de Jesucrist... _

Va callar llavors un segon, tornant a observar el seu reflex en l'aigua del port abans de continuar:

– _Però encara queda allò tan important, sempre hi estic pensant... – _va afegir de sobte, tornant els seus pensaments enrere, i quasi convertint el cant en un murmuri inintel·ligible:_ – Però no t'ho diré pas, callaré, no fos cas que parlant-ne gaire es maquin els delits... nana na..._ – Va deixar llavors de fingir que no hi rumiava sempre que visitava aquella ciutat: – Elizabeth... – va entretenir-se en vocalitzar cada lletra d'aquell nom – On deus parar?

¿L'hauria perdonat ja?.

Recordava exactament, si s'hi esforçava, aquella mirada que ella l'hi havia dirigit el veritable últim cop que havien parlat. Havia estat en Gibbs en aquella ocasió qui l'havia buscat. Per intentar treure'l a ell d'aquella polsosa taverna de Tortuga on s'havia reclòs després de perdre una vegada més el seu vaixell. 'Perquè – certament – un més que cansat Joshamee ja no sabia pas què fer davant el pirata al qual llavors seguia sent fidel...'.

Havien passat aleshores més de seixanta anys des del moment en què, ben sortits d'aquella cova i amb mitja desena de dispars creuats al cos, havien entès que la llegenda era completament certa... i que les veus fantasmals que havien notat en l'interior no els havien murmurat res en va, no mentre els envoltaven com si ells també fossin esperits i els xiuxiuejaven frases que no entenien en un sonor mandarí.

Ara eren immortals. I després d'haver gaudit de sis dècades de plaer, recerques incansables de tresors i fèmines a cada port, en Jack no podia creure que la Perla Negra tornés a estar al fons del mar. 'No era una bona època per als pirates de bé... per al codi que el seu pare havia ordenat enterrar amb ell quan li havia arribat el final'.

... Havia esperat que l'Elizabeth Swann... Turner... l'engegués... que l'escridassés novament si algun dia es trobaven... però no que es presentés allà inadvertidament, on ell era, només per dir-li amb llàgrimes als ulls que no volia veure'l més. 'Que li havia destrossat la vida'.

Entre ells, al cap i a la fi, mai havia passat res... no _res_ que els comprometés. No més enllà és clar d'aquelles mirades que parlaven, i pesaven, per si soles.

'No _res_ a banda del petó que una vegada l'havia matat', va corregir-se. Ell ni tan sols l'havia tornat a buscar després d'assolir la immortalitat 'Perquè sempre havia cregut que ella tornaria algun dia... quan enyorés la llibertat...'.

I, a més, s'havia esforçat a repetir-se que tenien encara tota l'eternitat per davant... En certa manera el retrobament havia estat inevitable des del principi, sí... però no així...

– Tu m'has condemnat, Jack... – Li havia dit sense contemplacions una Elizabeth que no esperava, amb la ràbia marcada al rostre i amb els cabells humits d'haver plorat incansablement, tan jove i bella com el darrer cop – Deies que esperar en Will era absurd... Cada deu anys... Però tu m'has condemnat a una cosa pitjor.

Va mirar-la abans de pronunciar-se... amb la veu certament ronca pel rom i la sorpresa.

– Tècnicament m'hauries de donar les gràcies, Lizzie – Buscava provocar-la un sol instant; delectar-s'hi... seguir creient que aquell retret formava part encara d'una d'aquelles discussions que, veient-la marxar lluny d'ell i el seu vaixell per enèsima vegada, ells ja havien tingut sobre el tema seixanta anys abans...

Després de tot _allò_, ella s'havia reclòs _evidentment_ en el mateix immund lloc on havia promès passar la resta de la seva vida. I ell havia seguit vivint... enamorat del mar i els seus tresors, amb l'estúpid convenciment que ara que era immortal, tenia tota la vida per malgastar en travessies i recerques d'or, tota l'eternitat per continuar sent un pirata llegendari a través dels set mars... Amb tant temps per endavant, doncs: ¿per què capficar-se en ella?. ¿Per què donar més voltes a tanta tossuderia... i a la determinació estúpida de renunciar al mar i a la pirateria?

¿Per què pensar que la duia inevitablement als sentits?. Ella ja tornaria... algun dia. No per ell, és clar. O no exactament.

'Tornaria quan comprengués que seguir-se negant tenir l'ànima pirata era estúpid... i sobrer'.

Encara que...

En Turner i l'Elizabeth tenien un fill, ara. Ella ja no es devia a si mateixa, al cap i a la fi. 'Aquella criatura...'. El nen que havia deixat pujar al seu vaixell només per a què l'Elizabeth l'acompanyés en aquella ocasió... Va bufar. 'Es volia dir que li era igual... però no sabia fins a quin punt li importava... no, en aquell llavors'.

– _Vés tu quin problema... – Havia murmurat en ser sorprès pels propis pensaments en aquell punt i temps després. – Total... Encara que no hagués estat així... – '... Allò seu, si és que es podia dir així, tampoc hagués estat possible... no pas mai'. _

L'encara capità pirata va mig somriure en recordar aquella frase _robada_ d'ella, que primer havia dit ell...

– _Jack – L'havia mirat la noia de cabells castanys clars en aquell anterior comiat – ... Això mai hauria funcionat entre nosaltres – Li havia assegurat. _

– _Intenta seguir enganyant-te a tu mateixa, tresor... _

'En el fons en Jack Sparrow era conscient d'haver-se estat també mentint amb totes aquelles paraules buides del passat...'.

– _Oi. Un va ser més que suficient... – Havia dit també quan ella se n'havia volgut acomiadar... amb un __altre__ petó just després de casar-se amb en Will._

_Un petó que, d'altra banda... aquest cop, no l'hagués matat... _

'Mentider, recargolat pirata...'.

– Lizzie, deixa'm dir-te que...

Ella havia renunciat absurdament a si mateixa només per esperar en Will Turner com la _dama _resignada que en realitat no era. Reclosa en aquell racó inhòspit del món... 'I ell – després de l'experiència a Xangai – no havia pretès pas buscar-la de nou, no en els seus propers anys de vida: Havia assolit la immortalitat després de tot, podia tenir el món als peus si s'ho proposava, era el capità Jack Sparrow'.

No es pertanyien. Malgrat que comptava paradoxalment amb què un dia ella sola tornaria.

– Lizbeth...

'Ella era allà, de nou'. Però era perquè en Gibbs havia pensat que era l'única que el podia fer reaccionar... sense caure en què potser el seu capità i ell no eren els únics que veien, en mica en mica, com aquell deixava de ser el seu món...

– Calla! – L'havia bufetejat, no tant inesperadament, l'Elizabeth; la dona forta (i ara també perenne) que se li havia plantat davant després de tant temps. 'Era una reacció que esperava de moltes... que en tenien molts motius, sí. Però no exactament d'ella...'. – En William, el meu petit, ell... ell s'ha mort... – va escopir amb ràbia finalment l'una vegada filla del governador de Port Royal... amb una mirada fosca que ell no l'hi havia vist mai.

Havia mort de vell. És clar.

'I en Jack començava a entendre per què ella feia l'aspecte d'haver plorat durant moltes setmanes seguides...'. Ell també havia vist com aquells que coneixia es feien vells, com morien pirates i donzelles que una vegada havien estat més joves que ell...

No era el mateix.

– Espera... – va arronsar el front i va fregar-se el tros de galta que ella havia colpejat – Lizbeth, si em deixes parlar, jo...

'Pretenia dir que ho sentia molt...'. I tot i així l'Elizabeth no anava a concedir-li aquella oportunitat, l'oportunitat de parlar, de disculpar-se a la seva manera...

– Mai va entendre en quina mena de monstre havies convertit la seva mare, saps?!... – va negar frustrada amb el cap... 'Havia volgut desaparèixer d'allà tan aviat com hi havia arribat'. – ... I en Will – va desviar la mirada en mencionar l'home amb què s'havia casat: – El buscaré, sí... El buscaré i m'uniré a la seva tripulació. Ara ja no hi tinc res a terra ferma.

La dona no sabia ni per què havia accedit (després de tant temps) a presentar-se davant del capità Jack Sparrow... Evidentment, doncs, no havia estat pels precs d'en Gibbs, que li havia confessat no saber ja com treure'l d'allà... 'Però, segurament, sí per l'íntima necessitat de llançar, per fi, contra algú la seva pròpia ràbia...'.

'Havia volgut aprofitar l'oportunitat per a fer-li saber, d'una vegada per totes, com de profundament havia arribat a destruir la seva vida'.

– Navegar a bord de l'Holandès Errant? Això és altament improbable – va escoltar llavors una veu al darrera que era d'en Joshamee Gibbs. – Perdona, però... segueixes tècnicament viva, Elizabeth. No has estat a les portes de la mort com tots ells. I el vaixell no pot navegar per la superfície indefinidament... No és una embarcació normal. – 'Després de tants anys a terra ella ho hauria de tenir ja més que clar...'. – Suposo que ja ho heu parlat. Ho heu fet, oi? – va insistir – Tu no pots... – va desviar també el discurs a mesura que les idees, unes més terribles que d'altres, se li acumulaven al cap – En Will Turner podria córrer el risc d'incomplir les seves obligacions amb el vaixell si t'hi acceptés... i ja saps què passa quan el capità de l'Holandès Errant incompleix les seves obligacions amb...

La dona, que prou conscient n'era, va girar-se, molesta cap a en Gibbs; _un altre_ que feia el mateix aspecte de sempre. 'A banda d'en Jack Sparrow i aquell home, no quedava ja ningú al món que ella conegués'. No damunt del que es podia considerar terra tangible.

... I faltaven nou anys llargs i força mesos per al moment en què, com havia fet puntualment cada deu anys, en Will tornés a port i passés un dia amb ella. L'Elizabeth s'havia negat a abandonar aquella cabana durant molt temps... perquè l'únic cop que ho havia fet, en Jack Sparrow l'havia enganyat terriblement per acabar embarcada en tot allò, perduda en aquella cova... 'Si almenys aquell dia hagués dut el seu fill en braços... si no l'hagués deixat a bord de la Perla Negra pel temor als perills que els esperaven...'.

Entrar en aquella cova mai més li havia tornat a servir de res...

El seu fill s'havia fet gran i havia estat pescador i després ferrer... com una vegada el seu pare... i l'havia seguit visitant ja casat i amb fills... però mai l'havia tornat a mirar igual. 'Mai havia pogut dir als seus que aquella dona solitària que vivia gairebé al fil d'un penya-segat era la seva mare que no envelliria ja més'.

Suposava que el seu fill sempre s'havia preguntat per què ella havia accedit a córrer el risc d'embarcar-se en una última aventura pirata després de tot. 'Tenir un pare que apareixia, tan jove com sempre, cada deu anys ja era el suficientment difícil de digerir... sobretot en comparació amb la vida tranquil·la i casolana que el noi, després d'un incipient interès per les històries del mar a l'adolescència, sempre havia preferit'.

L'Elizabeth s'imaginava que, malgrat el silenci que havia guardat al respecte, _allò_ també s'ho havia preguntat sobradament en Will, cada vegada que s'havien vist... Cada vegada que li havia fet l'amor...

Ella mai hauria d'haver seguit en Jack Sparrow quan ell l'havia trobat i l'havia convençut, amb aquella rialla maleïda i tots els seus discursos pretesament enrevessats, d'ajudar-lo a buscar aquella cova i amb ella la immortalitat. 'Aleshores creia estar recuperant certa llibertat, l'esperit pirata que havia hagut de deixar enrere després de la partida d'en Will...'. Mai havia pretès cap tipus de joventut eterna... ni tan sols si creia que això podia fer que recuperés el seu espòs per a tota l'eternitat... 'En el fons sempre havia sospitat que no hi havia lloc per ella en aquella embarcació condemnada a navegar sense més descans que vint-i-quatre hores cada deu anys...'.

Només volia volar lliure. Pirata. I fer-ho per últim cop abans de tornar a la cabana on d'entrada ja s'havia reclòs, _esperant-lo_... aquell primer quinquenni. Era allà on sabia que tard o d'hora veuria créixer i emancipar-se _el seu nen_... 'Però tot i així, malgrat que la filla de l'una vegada governador Swann havia tingut bons motius per embarcar-se en aquella expedició, era el seu únic fill qui havia d'haver-la enterrat a ella'.

No a l'inrevés...

'Per això ara – més que abans – lamentava tan profundament el seu destí...'. I en culpava a l'home que en altri hora hagués seguit on fos. Només que l'orgull li ho hagués permès, en Jack Sparrow l'hauria pogut dur de la mà al mateix infern... 'No hi hagués posat mai condicions'.

Ni massa peròs.

'... I així l'atabalava _també_ adonar-se que no suposava, per a ella, cap mena d'alleujament el poder viure més anys; el pensar que així tindria moltes més dècades per esperar i gaudir d'una diada – una cada tant – en els braços del marit volgut que havia suposat estimar tant'.

En Jack havia sabut després – uns cent-cinquanta anys més tard – que al final l'Holandès Errant també havia estat víctima del temps... i del final de l'era pirata a les aigües d'aquell absurd món. 'Però ja no l'havia buscat ni havia permès que en Gibbs ho fes... perquè així ho havien acordat'. Així li ho havia exigit, en aquell llavors, plena d'un odi palpable i creixent que a ell li havia semblat ben real:

– No em busquis mai més Jack Sparrow... Mai més. – Li havia cridat finalment; gairebé sense deixar-lo reaccionar, evitant que contraataqués amb una de les seves sortides de to. – Per més que un dia ja no quedi ningú en aquest refotut planeta... No em busquis fins que aconsegueixis arribar al dia del judici final, m'escoltes?! No et vull tornar a veure fins que aquest maleït món s'acabi...

En Jack Sparrow havia reaccionat a la contra, aleshores, de l'única forma que sabia: fent veure que no l'importava gens el que ella pogués dir.

– Com diguis – va amagar el neguit i va fingir el somriure – Tot i que... seria ben romàntic. No creus, Elizabeth? Tu i jo el dia que estigui escrita la fi del món... on creus que seria adequat quedar, però? Aquí? – va mostrar-li el local ple d'homes beguts i prostitutes – O potser alguna cosa més aristòcrata... més acord amb tu, Elizabeth Swann... Turner, perdó – va corregir-se sentint ara sí una estranya i amarga sensació a la boca de l'estómac.

Va fixar aleshores la mirada en unes capses del fons que duien el segell de la Companyia Britànica de les Índies Orientals._ – _Europa?– va proposar absurdament com si aquella fos una conversa seriosa – La vella Europa?

Ella no va ni voler tornar a mirar al fons dels seus ulls negres i profunds.

– El dia que trobis una ciutat flotant... imbècil egoista... – va escridassar-lo gairebé al punt del plor, xiuxiuejant l'insult al final, abans de marxar aparentment per sempre... potser a la recerca d'en Will, potser havent escoltat les paraules d'en Gibbs només a la casa de fusta on havia viscut tot aquell temps.

En Jack tampoc la va buscar.

'Al cap i a la fi les ciutats flotants existien... fins i tot en aquella època'. I la fi del món estava escrita... d'alguna manera. Només li calia esperar. 'Si ella necessitava tot aquell temps per a perdonar-lo, és el que ell li donaria'.

Va clavar la seva característica mirada, amb gest preocupat, a l'horitzó... aquella vegada de ja feia quasi quatre-cents anys. 'Quan ser pirata o bucaner, a qualsevol lloc del món, encara era sinònim de llibertat... i interessants beneficis'.

– _Érem els rockers, les estrelles de l'època..._ – va tocar-se la barbeta convençut d'allò, tornant finalment al present entre records. Tot murmurant encara altres avantatges de ser pirata, parlant en veu baixa amb si mateix. 'Rememorant la sensació de conduir el seu vaixell... de creuar les aigües dels oceans, el perill i l'adrenalina amb què ser el capità Sparrow el premiava'.

Vivia avui dia en ple segle XXI. Era un llop de mar condemnat pel temps a terra ferma. 'I havia arribat el moment de comprovar si ella realment havia pensat en les seves darreres paraules... la seva última discussió'.

Va ullar el cel de desembre abans de mirar una altra vegada l'aigua que li tornava tossudament el seu reflex. Duia un mocador penjat al coll i la poca barba descuidada, així com el cabell fosc i una mica desatès, llarg però només fins a l'espatlla.

'Hagués estat alguna cosa així com un vagabund descabellat a principis del segle XIX, i fins i tot un malejant perillós durant bona part del segle XX; però ara mateix, l'any 2012, podia passar perfectament per un turista més de pas a la ciutat...'. També amb la camisa blava, mal cordada del coll, i els anells a les mans.

'Se seguia sentint estrany anant vestit així, amb l'abric llarg i gris que en realitat no era més que una mena de complement ornamentari: Tenia la pell prou curtida com per no sentir fred en una ciutat com aquella... per més hivern que fos...'. Ell era el capità Sparrow... 'Encara que ara es fes dir John i canviés de cognom gairebé a cada continent...'.

Era impossible, a aquelles alçades, que algú el relacionés amb si mateix... bàsicament perquè tots els que havia conegut a bord de la Perla Negra, al mar Carib, ja havien mort...

'Però se li hagués fet rar, talment com si estigués cometent una heretgia, el deixar-se anomenar Jack per tota aquella gent que passava a diari per la seva vida; tots aquells que en realitat no coneixerien mai el veritable capità Jack Sparrow... l'home d'ànima lliure que havia quedat incomplert amb el pas del temps'.

Va pujar a una de les embarcacions que reposaven a l'aigua. Era una amb el recobert de fusta, petita... perfecta per escapolir-se entre els canals d'aquella ciutat. 'Perfecte per deixar-se embriagar de passat entre les parets de palauets i els ponts de metall recargolat, infestats de visitants'.

Ja una vegada dins, va sentir cridar algú, que evidentment reclamava la seva barca... però no es va preocupar. 'Saltaria de l'embarcació en quant notés que la policia el seguia'. Era molt més fàcil ara que, almenys allà, no esperava ser executat per una minúcia així.

Va accelerar, evitant el xoc amb un parell de gòndoles mentrestant.

– _Elizabeth... –._ Era prou conscient d'haver-los posat en perill aquella vegada... en aquella cova. 'Prou conscient d'haver-se equivocat amb allò de desitjar la vida eterna'. ¿Què hauria estat d'ella durant tot aquest temps?.

.

– _Has estat fumant? –_. La pregunta, quasi un murmuri, va prendre-la per sorpresa i va fer que aixequés el cap una mica inquieta. L'home que tenia davant era morè i tenia els ulls verds, portava americana i se la mirava amb condescendència. 'Havien estat vivint junts de feia anys, però tenint en compte que ella duia més de quatre segles sobre el món, pràcticament podia dir que hi convivia de feia un parell de mesos, en mesura mortal'.

Era nord-americà, atractiu i advocat.

'I li recordava terriblement a en James Norrington, un James Norrington de ciutat concorreguda i telèfon mòbil d'última generació...'. Potser per això s'hi havia acabat comprometent; perquè era elegant i s'hi podia parlar abastament... 'Havia estat sincerament enamorat d'ella des de l'instant en què havien intercanviat la primera paraula... potser des de la primera mirada...'.

Era el gendre que, fins i tot el seu pare que havia mort violentament al segle XVII, voldria.

– N'estàs completament segura? – va preguntar-li un parell de silencis després, caminant ja uns passos endavant d'ella mentre encara l'ullava i intentava saber per què portava tant temps callada – Vull dir... Boston per Nadal és una ciutat fantàstica. Per què no podem esperar a visitar Venècia a l'estiu?

Ella va creuar-se de braços, amb prou feines vestida amb aquella faldilla llarga de llana fina i una camisa blanca, abrigada per sobre amb un jersei gruixut d'estil hippie i coll balder que, en realitat, ja havia portat als anys seixanta. – Ja n'havíem parlat, Ben.

– I ja t'havia dit que aquesta no és la millor època de l'any per anar-hi. Les marees pugen, els carrers s'endeguen d'aigua...

L'Elizabeth va bufar.

– No vinguis si no vols, què vols que et digui...

'Era aquell to seu que sempre l'exasperava'. Aquell to que no suportava. Va haver-hi un petit silenci entre ells... un moment després.

– Que no vingui al nostre viatge d'aniversari? – va preguntar al final l'home, clarament desconcertat – Elizabeth, què redimonis et passa?!

'S'havien conegut en una festa de cap d'any al carrer... ella era solitària i no sabia com havia acabat allà, ell celebrava l'últim èxit a la feina...'. I en aquell moment, per a ser sincera amb si mateixa, l'Elizabeth portava ja molts anys sola i en pitjors circumstàncies – per la seva condició de dona _jove_ i lliure – que el que suposava viure als Estats Units a aquelles alçades. 'Alliberada, doncs, de moltes traves socials del passat, dels doble-esforços per no quedar anorreada entre la discriminació i les imposicions socials de cada època, s'havia deixat portar'.

Havia estat aristòcrata i dona de camp, fotògrafa de guerra i, en una època encara més remota que tots aquells _ser_, fins i tot la màxima pretensió d'un duc... Però en Ben Wynn era el primer home amb què acceptava viure més enllà dels artificis propis d'algú que havia hagut de sobreviure temps més difícils que aquells... 'Temps en què fins i tot havia tingut menys drets civils com a fèmina dels que havia cregut tenir en la seva curta vida de pirata'.

En moltes de les seves experiències de vida – en efecte – no havia estat fàcil continuar aspirant a certa independència vital.

'Sobretot perquè havia arribat el moment en què, quan ja ningú podia reconèixer-la com la filla del Governador Swann, s'havia hagut de reinventar...'.

Només s'havia autoimposat dues premisses bàsiques en totes aquelles dècades de més: No enamorar-se mai i no tenir fills. El demés era superflu. 'Havia perdut suficient _amor_ en el passat. Havia perdut el seu fill i en Will...'.

I al principi d'aquell camí fins i tot havia apartat d'ella, dolguda i plena d'orgull, l'home per qui hagués fet qualsevol cosa en qualsevol altre circumstància. 'L'home sobre el qual havien pilotat moltes de les seves esperances i somnis quan només era una nena... el que havia donat alè a la seva vida quan la primera de les esperes de deu anys no podia haver-se-li fet més llarga i inacabable...'. Havia apartat d'ella a en Jack...

'Perquè no havia dubtat en seguir-lo a aquella aventura... i després havia volgut fer recaure tot el pes de les seves conseqüències sobre ell...'.

_Ell._ _Ell_ que era entabanador i un encant, un embolicaire professional i el pirata de mirada intensa per qui sentia més que curiositat... 'Ell que era el motiu pel qual s'havia sentit _tan_ culpable durant _tant_ temps, mentre es trobava en braços del seu intermitent però dolç i abnegat marit'.

Dos pèsols en una mateixa beina.

I ara... després de tant, tenia la sensació d'haver estat esperant aquell dia durant els últims quatre-cents anys... 'El dia de tornar-lo a veure...'.

¿Recordaria ell la seva última discussió?

No ho sabia. Però tanmateix... encara que ell hagués pensat el mateix... ¿El sabria trobar en una ciutat tan gran com aquella, si no havia estat capaç de retrobar-lo en segles en un lloc tan donat a les coincidències com havia après ja que era el món?. Va mirar en Ben Wynn que l'acompanyava. '¿Era aquella la vida que ara volia?'.

¿Què passaria si al final aconseguia retrobar-s'hi... retrobar-se amb el capità Sparrow?

De moment s'havia dit, convençuda, que només buscava disculpar-s'hi... dir-li com de profundament lamentava haver-lo culpat de la seva pena aquella vegada...

'Ells dos, junts per mil mars, ells dos haguessin fet grans coses... en l'època en què encara podien ser pirates...'. Però havia estat massa encegada, massa per reconèixer que l'únic que passava és que n'estava perdudament enamorada.

Havia seguit amb en Will per inèrcia... per què era el que havia promès i l'única opció ferma que tenia. 'Per això també l'havia odiat... perquè la confonia, la marejava, li canviava la vida... però després marxava o la deixava anar amb la mateixa simplicitat que havia semblat aferrar-la...'.

En Jack Sparrow era potser l'única persona del món al costat de la qual no li hagués importat ser immortal...

.

Després d'abandonar la barca no-exactament-robada en un dels molls, ja havia aconseguit despistar tothom amb la mateixa facilitat que – encara – era capaç d'explicar que una vegada havia fugit d'una illa deserta sobre fantàstiques tortugues marines...

'Com si les tortugues haguessin existit mai...', va dir-se en pensar-ho. Amb menys entusiasme del que acostumava a sentir davant d'aquells fragments del seu passat.

No feia ni vint-i-quatre hores que havia protagonitzat una corredissa pels carrers – i les teulades – d'aquella ciutat amb un bon nombre de policies al darrera... però això no l'havia precisament animat... Un parell de dies a Venècia no haurien d'haver estat res per algú en les seves circumstàncies, i malgrat tot, per primera vegada notava el pes del temps amb una força extenuant que li treia fins i tot l'humor de ser ell mateix. 'Havia esperat gaudir d'aquella estada... i ara no podia pensar en tot el que portava ja perdut sense sentir-se profundament cansat...'.

Va intentar sobreposar-se, això sí, a aquella sensació amb cert escepticisme. 'Havia viscut tots aquells anys amb records que, de tan allunyats en el temps bé podien arribar a semblar falsos, però que eren certs: Ell, el capità Jack Sparrow, havia realment navegat pels set mars... camperols i aristòcrates havien explicat històries de les seves gestes... i després de tot, la seva petjada als mars no podia haver-se acabat perdent en va...'.

Feia més de tres tristos segles que ningú recordava el seu nom i les seves, potser sí, _absurdes_ llegendes. 'Però dins seu encara hi vivia part del que havia estat'.

Va prémer-se el front amb el palmell de la mà com per deixar-ho estar. Tot i que no va poder treure-s'ho del cap: 'Ell havia estat llegendari... havia semblat que ho seria durant un temps almenys... i ara... ¿qui era ara? ¿Seguia sent-ho d'alguna manera?'.

Va arronsar el nas sabent perfectament la resposta... i reconeixent que no anava pas a agradar-li gaire haver-la de plasmar en un sol i concís pensament...

Ara, ell, no era ningú. Perquè no hi havia històries sobre les seves gestes ni rumors divertits sobre les seves veritables capacitats... Els segles no havien esborrat les cicatrius del seu pit, les marques de vells dispars i lluites d'espasa, però en canvi li havien deixat una marca en el lloc menys visible possible... a l'esperit inconformista de pirata. 'En realitat _l'invencible_ capità Sparrow no havia pas sobreviscut al pas dels anys...'. Eren el seu cos i, és clar, la seva ment atrapats en circumstàncies estranyes, els que encara hi eren... 'Fora i dins d'un home més turmentat que mai pel passat... perseguit _in eternum_ per una mort lenta i no precisament física'.

Va enfosquir-se-li més l'ullada, concentrat en si mateix, en aquell carrer concorregut on era. 'Malgrat que tampoc va ser conscient del canvi en el seu _rarament seriós_ gest facial'.

¿Per què havia volgut l'eternitat si al final el món l'havia d'acabar esgotant?. 'Per a ser sincer, poques coses li quedaven ja per provar i poc podia gaudir així d'aquell planeta i la seva cada cop menys autèntica llibertat...'.

Una mena de veu interior va interrompre'l enmig d'aquell grapat de confusos pensaments, recordant-li aleshores que faria dècades que hagués arribat a aquella conclusió... si no fos perquè – en el fons – havia tingut present aquell maleït dia d'aquell condemnat any durant molt de temps.

'En les darreres èpoques fins i tot s'havia llevat alguna vegada amb l'angoixant sensació d'haver-hi fet tard, d'haver-se saltat aquella data d'alguna manera... Però no, la majoria de vegades comprovava – no sempre alleujat – que pel 21 de desembre de 2012, en el calendari actual, encara hi havia temps...'.

¿Hauria ella comptat allò des d'alguna altra mena de calendari?. ¿Hauria ell d'haver fet alguna mena de càlcul més enrevessat; amb tots els ajustaments que gent avorrida, i segur que sense més ofici que el de tocar els nassos, havia acabat (al llarg d'aquells segles) fent al calendari gregorià?. Va bufar.

Esperava que no. 'Ja que sincerament ell havia fet veure estar massa ocupat els primers segles com per acabar comptant els dies d'una altra manera, amb una altra mesura que no impliqués refiar-se de la versió del temps que hi havia majoritàriament al seu voltant'.

'Si els maies havien volgut dir un altre dia tant era, no?... perquè en realitat el món havia establert aquesta data unilateralment'. Fins i tot n'hi havia que parlaven d'extraterrestres. Com era de divertit escoltar les rucades que a molts podien passar-los pel cap...

Si fossin capaços de conèixer les certeses de cada llegenda, en comptes d'inventar-se-les... 'Entre les mateixes piràmides maies hi havia, per exemple, històries prou interessants; petjades de secrets que la gent obtusa i sense imaginació d'aquest segle no seria pas capaç de descobrir'.

– Bé, Lizzie – va dir-se repenjat finalment a la paret d'una de les cases amb vistes als canals, fent un esforç per recuperar cert aire menys transcendent – Si em volies veure el dia de la fi del món, aquesta potser l'única oportunitat...

– _Oi. No et creus realment que avui s'hagi d'acabar res – La veu que li parlava de cop semblava haver-se convertit en un petit seu jo que li insistia amb burla a l'orella – Per què hauria de venir ella?_

_Tornava a tenir una petita guerra a la consciència. _

– _Ella vindrà... – una altra veu va atabalar-ho molestament – ... perquè és el que vau dir... No vàreu dir pas que hagués de ser real, Jack. No tindria sentit que seguís pensant que podrà veure't quan aconseguiu morir maleïdament... L'Elizabeth és més llesta que tot això. _

– Oh! Fantàstic – va rondinar llavors ell en veu alta, veient clar que hauria d'arrencar-se el cap per no acabar de tornar-se boig. – Veus... – va mig rectificar amb aquell nou pensament dins – Potser aquesta seria la manera d'acabar amb tot això... Si t'arrenques el cap, és impossible que segueixis vivint... O sí?. – 'Oh sí, clar, l'increïble home sense cap!', va afegir per se.

'Somàlia...', va intentar, però, dir-se de seguit... Encara tenia aquell viatge planejat, amb independència d'aquell condemnat dia o no . '¿O és que de debò havia cregut que es trobaria l'Elizabeth Swann a la primera cantonada d'aquella ja no tan encantadora ciutat?'.

De fet el sol ja estava a punt de passar a millor vida aquella tarda de desembre... i efectivament no hi havia ni rastre enlloc d'aquella tossuda i_ poc suportable_ pirata. 'Enlloc que ell sabés', va repetir-se. Al cap i a la fi la ciutat era un arxipèlag de 118 illes i 150 canals.

Havia estat molt suposar, suposar que l'Elizabeth hi aniria i que a sobre es trobarien.

Hauria d'estar content... es treia un pes de sobre.

'Tampoc és que, de veritat, cregués que ella podia no odiar-lo, segurament l'odiava encara: per condemnar-la a viure tant temps contra la seva voluntat...'. Per tant, era ja definitivament lliure... sense cap mena de cita a l'horitzó que no fos retrobar de ple el sentit de viure... – Si és que en queda algun... – va dir-se, no volent reconèixer que se sentia molt cansat aquella tarda d'hivern. '¿Es podia ser lliure sense poder escollir no ser-ho més i acabar amb tot?'.

Va preguntar-se per primera vegada seriosament quines _opcions_ hi havia...

I acte seguit va adonar-se que eren opcions que ella podia haver trobat i realitzat en el passat. Encara que ell les desconegués. ¿I si, al cap i a la fi, només ell... i potser en Gibbs en algun lloc... continuava sent immortal?.

Va creuar un últim carrer, movent-se per fi amb la idea de tornar a l'hostal que havia pagat i on s'havia allotjat la passada nit... per agafar els trispaus i començar a ser lliure d'una vegada... o relativament, almenys. 'Sense trobades imaginàries de futur', es deia. I va ser llavors que va quedar amb la vista novament perduda però aquest cop havent vist alguna cosa més que carrers, aigua i turistes insulsos que li provocaven ja mandra i moltes _moltes_ ganes de vomitar.

– Elizabeth...

Juraria que havia vist el seu perfil inconfusible desaparèixer, trencar inadvertidament per un dels carrerons del fons. 'Era difícil no reconèixer aquell cabell castany de color or i la seva manera decidida de caminar'.

O potser és que ja se l'imaginava i tot...

'Segurament'.

.

– Vaig un moment a aquella botiga del fons. – Havia dit ella mentre veia en Ben Wynn caminar carregant costosament amb un parell de maletes i un mapa de la ciutat, a la recerca de l'hotel que havien reservat per Internet. – Ara torno...

– A la botiga? Però... – va dubtar – No veus que duem equipatge com si ens hi haguéssim de quedar a viure? I si esperes que trobem l'hotel? Podem comprar després...

Ella va passar-se una mà per la cara, subtilment ullerosa i encara amb signes de jet lag, evitant reaccionar malament a la proposta d'ell.

– Necessito un cafè – No va fingir el mig badall – No puc seguir ni un minut més en aquesta ciutat sense un cafè...

– Però si acabem d'arribar!

– Per això mateix – va mossegar-se el llavi més nerviosa del que voldria reconèixer – No hauríem d'haver confiat mai en aquella agència... Hem estat deu hores tirats a l'aeroport. Pràcticament el dia ja s'ha acabat...

– En tenim quatre més de dies...

– Sí, com si... – va començar però va adonar-se de seguida que no tenia sentit queixar-se quan ni li havia explicat el veritable motiu pel qual volia ser allà aquell divendres. – Deixa-ho estar... necessito ja beure alguna cosa. Ens trobem aquí en un quart d'hora!

– Però... – va dubtar l'home – Eli... Elizabeth!

'No s'ho podia creure...'.

Havia estat un parell d'hores perduda donant voltes en va per la ciutat... mentre en Ben segurament es feia creus que hagués desaparegut per culpa d'un cafè. 'Mai hauria d'haver-li proposat fer aquell viatge junts', va pensar. 'Però no hi havia manera de no fer-ho aquella època de l'any... se suposava que sempre celebraven el seu aniversari...'.

Encara amb el xandall gris que havia escollit per fer totes aquelles hores de vol, un foulard a joc i el seu abric llarg i caqui de llana, va quedar-se de sobte parada en notar que algú parava el motor d'una barca d'aquelles petites – entre els crits exaltats d'un italià – justament pocs centímetres per darrere seu.

– Jack...

Als carrers petits amb els ramals de canal més estrets només hi havia gòndoles però al centre, més d'un parell de vies principals permetien un trànsit més complex dins d'aquelles aigües.

.

.

'Havia saltat – novament – dins d'una de les barques de la riba d'aquell canal més ample; de seguida que havia cregut veure-la torçar a l'esquerra per un dels carrerons del fons, metres de gentada i moviment per davant seu'.

– Jack... –.

Per un instant, un de real, el temps s'havia per fi parat en la sorpresa incrèdula d'ella. 'Però no podia ser... Aquell no era... no era _ell_'. Per molt que fins i tot quelcom del bot que havia fet després, de l'embarcació al carrer, pogués haver-la pertorbat...

– Perdoni – va rectificar de seguida. Desconcertada per l'aspecte de l'home i per alguna cosa del seu gest; trets, ambdós, respecte als quals estava ara mateix segura d'haver-se equivocat. – Creia que vostè era una altra person...

– Un altre pirata? – La veu va semblar ressonar des de les catacumbes dels temps fins a l'actualitat: – En canvi jo diria que ets exactament qui busco, Elizabeth.

'Era increïble'. L'instant sobre el qual la seva vida sencera havia pivotat...

– No pot ser... – va congelar-se comprovant cadascun dels detalls del_ seu_ rostre; mentre, atordida, s'assegurava d'esma que realment podia ser-ho... que ho era. 'Tot i no semblar ja en absolut un pirata del segle XVII...'.

Hauria d'haver-se imaginat que els segles eren fins i tot capaços de canviar l'aspecte d'un immortal capità Sparrow. I... 'Va sentir-se d'immediat amb ganes de somriure... però – és clar – no va aconseguir respondre a l'estímul...'. Estava encara massa commocionada com per fer res que no fos mirar-lo, prenent consciència que eren just de cara... al cap del carrer dels seus respectius destins.

Una escalfor va pujar-li per la boca de l'estómac a l'hora que en Jack continuava allà palplantat. Duia el cabell més curt que l'últim cop... però barbeta al cap i a la fi... 'I... sí: era aquella la seva inconfusible mirada fosca, malgrat no estar resseguida per aquell tou de carbó amb què abans es pintava els ulls'.

Va caure llavors en un detall que va fer-la reaccionar de batzac, enmig del seu propi xoc mental: – Això que... Duus llapis fosc de dona al contorn dels ulls? –. En lluïa de forma discreta... gairebé com si en realitat no en dugués... 'Tanmateix, el cert és que en portava... i allò feia que tot plegat, el seu aspecte, fos més propi d'ell... sense poder acabar de ser-ho exactament'.

En Jack va dibuixar un somriure prudent però divertit a l'instant: – No ens veiem en centenars d'anys, i el primer que em demanes, Elizabeth... – va tornar a recalcar el nom d'ella eixamplant la sincera rialla – és si m'he pintat la ratlla dels ulls amb un _discret_ polsim de negre?

– Jo... – Sens dubte la veu i l'expressió eren seves. 'Havien estat presents en tants dels seus malsons al llarg del temps, que era impossible que se n'hagués oblidat. O almenys que no en tingués una idea força aproximada...'. – Ets definitivament tu...

– El dia de la fi del món – va cedir ell amb una mena de reverència teatral amb el cap – O el que més s'hi assembla, tresor...

Si bé la seva sola (i serena) presència allà, era ja el suficientment impactant... que ell l'anomenés tresor, com abans, va ser segurament el que va fer-la sentir pitjor. 'Ella s'havia comportat com una criatura enfurismada... l'havia apartat... havia negat qualsevol responsabilitat en les seves pròpies decisions...'.

I ell ara seguia parlant-li com si s'haguessin vist ahir... 'Com si no hagués passat res entre ells'. Com si ella no hagués estat el suficientment estúpida per fugir de si mateixa en allunyar-se tantes vegades d'ell.

– Em sap greu, Jack – va llançar-se a dir per fi, potser quan en l'escuet silenci d'ell va aconseguir veure quelcom de cansament i tristesa als seus iris foscos – Han estat molts anys. Et vaig buscar... però ja no...

Aleshores ell va tornar a somriure, aixecant una de les celles amb cert aire d'ironia. 'No havia acabat de poder-se imaginar com seria el seu suposat retrobament...'. Per més que havia deixat volar la ment, no havia tingut ni idea de com es configuraria aquell moment. Però ara l'instant anava ja de veres; _ella_ era allà davant, i en Jack tenia la reconfortant sensació que – en si mateixa – l'Elizabeth havia buscat les paraules adients durant molt de temps...

Al contrari que ell... que només havia pensat en com redimonis seria l'estranya emoció de retrobar-s'hi.

– Jo també ho lamento...

L'Elizabeth va somriure sincerament llavors. 'Coneixia aquella mirada'. L'havia mirat així abans de donar-li el títol de pirata reina... D'una forma profunda que podia arribar a cremar-la.

Va acostar-s'hi, sense oblidar que un petó entre ells sempre seria el salvaconducte a un mal record. 'Volia abraçar-lo, malgrat tot'. I va assentir amb culpabilitat mentre ell també li somreia. – Saps, Jack? – va permetre's cert to de broma – T'he trobat a faltar una eternitat.

– Això està bé, Lizzie. I s'aproxima bastant a la realitat... crec – va fer l'home a la contra, amb inequívoca sorna – ... matemàticament parlant diria que és fins i tot exacte... Han passat... quants? Tres-cents anys? – va demanar – Quatre-cents...

'L'emoció era antiga i prou coneguda', va pensar el mateix Jack. I gairebé se sentia com si algú acabés de fer emergir el capità Sparrow de les profunditats del temps.

Feia dècades que no es permetia actuar exactament _així_...

Alguna cosa havia canviat ja de totes maneres... però a la vegada no tant... 'L'un cop esposa d'en Will Turner va adonar-se de seguida que, tot i la lleugera broma en el to, el pirata s'havia tirat ja lleugerament enrere per evitar-ne el més lleuger frec'.

– _Un va ser més que suficient... –_. Va re-explicar-se.

Ell no semblava disposat a deixar-se tocar per ella. '¿Per què hi hauria d'estar, després de tot?. L'Elizabeth, ella sola de fet, es podia imaginar fàcilment tots els motius'.

'Tenia sort que en Jack li seguís dirigint la mirada', es deia. Mentre es repetia que, de totes maneres, una mena de distància tossuda encara els impedia trencar l'última frontera...

Se sentien massa tensos per, en canvi, haver-se estat esperant...

¿Si ja no podien fer absolutament res per impedir aquell rastre d'orgull propi en el tracte – va reflexionar també l'Elizabeth... Swann, tal i com encara es feia dir – es convertiria _ara_ aquella trobada, un cop passat tant, en una mena de retret crònic i irresoluble?.

– I el mar...? – va voler preguntar-li ella a ell per escampar aquella inquietud creixent. – Com... – Però just aleshores algú altre va impedir també que pogués (de forma definitiva) expressar-se en condicions.

'No havia odiat mai tant sentir-ne el to de veu'.

– Concretament diria qu...

En Jack, amb el mocador al coll, el somriure i els cabells estranyament diferents al passat, va fer l'intent de parlar. Malgrat que ella ja havia notat una altra veu a l'entorn, i un breu toc a l'espatlla l'havia posat finalment sobre avís. – Ben... – va girar-se amb un somriure mig forçat i també inexplicablement mig espantat. – Què... què hi fas a... – No va acabar de formular-se l'absurda pregunta perquè el jove advocat tampoc va deixar-li-ho fer...

– Fa hores que et busco – va expressar-se amb evidència, buscant presentar-se obertament al desconegut – Ens coneixem?

En Jack va dubtar.

I va fingir posar-se bé l'abric i pensar amb un dit entre els llavis abans de respondre.

– No... Temo que no tinc l'honor...

– Ben Wynn – va tirar-se endavant llavors l'home, mentre l'Elizabeth consternada encara no era capaç de reaccionar – Ens allotgem a l'hotel Baglioni... prop de San Marco.

'En Jack, ara John, gairebé va riure-se'n d'ell mateix en escoltar-lo escèpticament'. Així que s'allotjaven... 'S'allotjaven... els dos...'.

– Oh – va fer doncs de nou, seriós però amb un inevitable to de burla que no va agradar en absolut al seu interlocutor – Sempre has estat un pou de sorpreses, Lizbeth...

'Lizbeth'.

Mai havia conegut ningú que pronunciés el nom d'_ella_ d'aquella manera...

En Ben va mirar-se-la, per tant, a l'acte; tornant a ullar amb recança i d'immediat el desconegut. 'I va tenir l'incòmoda sensació d'haver d'agafar-la per la cintura... per a què tot estigués bé'.

– Ell és – va tornar en si en notar les mans del seu promès sobre ella – Ell és en Jack... un vell amic...

'No anava a deixar-la tenir l'última paraula'. Ni que fos perquè ara mateix, i sense explicació lògica, l'ex-pirata se sentia cada vegada més molest amb aquella situació.

– En realitat, estimada, tens molt mala memòria – va mentir – Em dic John, John Owensboro... i no es pot dir que fóssim amics...

– Owens... – va torçar el gest l'Elizabeth en escoltar el cognom... ¿Se l'acabava d'inventar o realment podia fer-se anomenar d'aquella manera?. Va aixecar una cella, contenint un sospir i recordant que no era així com havia volgut que es retrobessin.

Però si només li volia demanar perdó... ¿Com dimonis havien de trobar-se si no?. Ella estava fent la seva vida... ¿Per què l'havia de canviar?.

– Érem... – va dissimular, no obstant, el desassossec. – Érem socis... a... al Carib.

'Una vegada li havia explicat al noi una història sobre vaixells, viatges, sol i aigua'. Però sempre com si fos part d'un passat més proper que llunyà. Va esperar no haver de donar gaires més explicacions ara.

I en Ben va, de fet, somriure en escoltar-la. 'Potser al cap i a la fi, la manera com aquell home la mirava havia estat només imaginació seva'.

¿Però no era aquella la mateixa manera en què ella el mirava a ell justament ara?. Tenia la sensació que no li ho explicaven tot...

I estava disposat a descobrir-ho a continuació.

– Doncs – va fer mentre en Jack i ella seguien allà, immòbils, observant les reaccions de l'altre – Doncs... Per què no ens acompanyes demà al vespre a l'hotel... crec que organitzen un ball... ja saps – va somriure prement més la seva promesa contra ell – Tothom vol passar la vigília de Nadal a casa... però a ningú li importa fer una mica de gresca abans. Aquesta ciutat és plena de turistes... i ens han de distreure d'alguna manera als hotels...

L'Elizabeth va quedar congelada. 'En Ben havia escollit precisament aquell hotel caríssim perquè insistia en celebrar el seu aniversari en aquell maleït ball...'. I ara... ¿ara hi convidava un _vell_ soci seu?.

¿Era aquella una prova? ¿Esperava que ella els digués que no podia ser?

¿Que el mateix Jack refusés la invitació?.

Si ho era... en Ben Wynn no coneixia en absolut en Jack Sparrow... en John Owensboro... que pel cas era el mateix. Va bufar inquieta.

– Ben...

Però en Jack ja havia començat a somriure d'abans. 'O a fingir que somreia almenys'.

– Serà tot un plaer... Si el món no acaba abans.

.

* * *

**N/A.** Què us sembla? Hi ha un altre capítol al forn :). Per cert, la fotografia és de l'AneRainey, de Devianart. Salutacions!


End file.
